


What Happens After?

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brief Alcohol Mention, Cuddles, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, How I Wish the Show Had Ended, Post canon, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: After refusing Micro's offer to come inside, Frank heads to Karen's place. A.K.A how I wish the show had ended.Takes place after episode thirteen. No major spoilers.





	What Happens After?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in this fandom and I kind of just threw this together, (and it probably shows) but at the end all I wanted was for him and Karen to get a drink together or something with Karen... so here it is...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

When he turned down Micro, it was because there was only one place that he wanted to go. Now that the danger was gone, and the revenge was done, there was one place and one place only that called to him in a way nothing else had since his family had been gone. 

Once he pulls up in front of the building it takes him a few deep breaths before he’s able to force himself out of the van. Even though he’d only been in the building once before, it’s easy for him to find her door. Easier still to knock and watch as her brilliant blue eyes widen in shock as she looks at him.

“Frank,” she whispered it the same way some people might say ‘thank god’, like she was worried and relieved and a little bit in awe that he was standing right in front of her. She reached out and before he really processed what she was doing, she punched him in the shoulder. Less than a second later she was gathering him into her arms once more and squeezing him tight. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he was still beat to hell.

All the pain was worth it for every passing second that he got to spend in Karen Page’s arms. It felt minutes that they were just standing there, holding each other tight. Neither wanted to be the first to let go. 

Eventually, Karen pulled away to face him. “You don’t have anywhere to be?”

“I’m exactly where I want to be.” Every dull ache and pulsing bruise was worth the blinding smile that his words brought to her beautiful face.

“Well, I got a beer with your name on it.” She slipped out of his arms to grab the drinks and he took the opportunity to look around her apartment a second time. There were lots of books and knickknacks. Most of the books near her laptop seemed to be about journalism and politics. All the little pieces of her spread around her apartment made him smile.

He was jerked out of his musings when she put the beer in his hand and tilted her head down to let her strawberry blonde hair fall in front of her face in a curtain. He’d noticed it was something that she did when she was feeling a little uncertain. 

After the electricity in the elevator, Frank couldn’t blame her for being a little uncertain. It shouldn’t have happened and yet a surprisingly large part of him wanted it to happen again. From the way she was looking over his face, he could tell that she wanted it as well.

Maybe, in another lifetime, he would have done something then. Cut down the foot between them and push into her space, but he wasn’t that man anymore.

“What did you come here for, Frank.” Her voice cut through the silence.

She tucked the fallen hair behind her ear and that’s when he noticed the cuts and bruises on the side of her face from the bomber kid. When he’d left her, he knew that she’d been hurt but seeing it was something totally different.

“They hurt?” He asked, bringing up a hand to gently cup her face. It wasn’t helping with the tension, but he had a feeling that nothing would.

She shook her head and pushed her face further into his gentle hold. She considered his eyes and whispered: “Not so much right now.”

They were left staring at each other, taking in the bruises and scrapes and wishing there was something more that they could do in the moment.

Karen reached up and stroked feather light fingers over his hair.

“You know,” She said, taking her head out of Frank’s hand. “I kind of hope you grow the hair back out.”

“What?” It startled a laugh out of him. “Nah nah, I ain’t doin the hipster look again.”

“I don’t think it was hipster. I think it was very modern.” There was a tease in her voice. Her eyes lit up and he found himself incapable of doing anything other than going along with her.

“Yeah, well. It was only to distract from this ugly mug, so don’t get your hopes up.”

She pretended to think for a moment. “What about the beard? Is that going to be making a comeback?”

“What is this? You looking for an exclusive? ‘The Punisher’s Style Choices, What Will He Do Next?’” It made her chuckle and it felt so good to joke around with her like this, to relax.

“Maybe I am, but we’d have to work on that title. I don’t write for a gossip mag.” She swayed back into his space when he chuckled.

“Well, Ma’am, you’re the writer. I’m sure you’ll be able to think of something better. I guess I’ll just have to stick around to see for myself.” He might have moved an inch forward.

“I’ll look forward to it.” There was a glint in her eyes, and an airiness to her breath that he recognized.

He couldn’t say for sure who moved to close the space first, and he really didn’t care. They were kissing, just a soft press of lips at first but soon enough there was more pressure and movement. His arms went around her waist to hug her close, her arms went around his neck. 

They kissed like they had nothing else in the world they needed to do. Like there was nothing else they’d rather be doing. It went on for a while, eventually leading them to the couch. But before things got too heavy or went too far, they stopped and curled up together. Karen laid between the back of the couch and Frank, with her head on his chest listening to the strong, steady beating of his heart. Frank ran his fingers reverently through her hair.


End file.
